Amar bajo amenaza
by hirano23
Summary: Hola! Una vez más, les traigo una nueva historia basada en los personajes de Invader Zim. Esta vez no será un ZADR lemmon, este es un incesto lemmon, si no son de amplio criterio mejor no lean, a quienes se animen espero sea de su agrado


**Hola! Una vez más, les traigo una nueva historia basada en los personajes de Invader Zim. Esta vez no será un ZADR lemmon, este es un incesto lemmon, si no son de amplio criterio mejor no lean, a quienes se animen a leer esta burda historia; espero sea de su agrado.**

Amar bajo amenaza.

La noche había caído normal como todas, mi ahora no tan pequeña hermana y yo cenábamos solos como todos los días; papa nos había llamado diciendo que llegaría hasta el siguiente día y que no lo esperáramos para cenar, la verdad ya estábamos acostumbrados a la ausencia de nuestro progenitor, claro cómo no, después de tantos años era de lo más normal para nosotros.

Ya hemos crecido, ahora somos un par de adolescentes Gaz cuenta con 16 años mientras que yo estoy cerca de los 18; nos hemos desarrollado bastante bien diría yo, ella es la envidia de las chicas y la más preciada joya de los chicos: su altura ahora es de 1.65m. Su cabellera morada ahora le llega al inicio del trasero, sus facciones son tan finas que acorde a su hermoso tono de piel pareciera que es una muñeca de porcelana; también su cuerpo se transformo notablemente, sus piernas bien torneadas, las caderas firmes y no podían faltar sus notables pechos de considerable tamaño. Una belleza sin duda.

Mientras que de mi parte; aun seguía siendo el loco de la clase, pero adjudicándole mi desarrollo pasaba de ser el loco a ser el chico guapo del instituto; mi cuerpo creció conforme los años pasaban, gracias de eso debo otorgar a Zim por las arduas luchas que libramos, me ayudaron a marcar mi ahora perfecto cuerpo: ahora mido 1.70m. Brazos musculosos, piernas firmes, abdomen marcado, cabellera negra azabache como la noche, piel como la porcelana. Todo esto me consiguió admiradoras tanto como rivales al igual que a Gaz. A espaldas nuestras nos llamaban "las joyas" aunque aún no se el porqué.

Como iba relatando antes, comenzamos la cena en silencio como todos los días, de repente Gaz hizo una mueca de fastidio, que no paso desapercibida por mí.

-¿Qué sucede Gaz?- le cuestione.

-¿Qué te importa?- me respondió con indiferencia, de hecho ya esperaba esa respuesta.

-Vamos no seas necia, soy tu hermano y sabes que puedes confiar en mi.- al pasar el tiempo me dedique más a mi hermana, claro que eso también se debía a que Zim había dejado la tierra.

-Son cosas de chicas, ¡¿acaso eres una chica?- me respondió con aun mas ira en la voz. Supongo debe de estar pasando por esos malos días.

-Tienes razón, no soy una chica; pero puedo intentar ayudarte. Soy yo quien te acompaña a comprar tu ropa, tanto exterior como interior cuando la vieja ya no te quedo. ¿Lo olvidaste?- y es que papa nunca esta, termine siendo yo quien viera todo el desarrollo de Gaz, supongo que no habría nada nuevo que no conociera de ella.

-No lo he olvidado. ¡Aun así esto no te importa!- su voz subió por lo menos 2 rayas mas.

-Está bien lo olvidare- me resigne a seguir preguntando aunque la duda me quedara en la mente.- Cuéntame que tal la escuela el día de hoy.- intente dejar zancado el tema. Inmediatamente el rostro de Gaz dejo de estar tan tenso y un extraño sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

-Nada nuevo, las mismas clases aburridas.

-Ya veo, tenía entendido que tendrías pronto la clase de anatomía, creo que aun no es su turno.- di una mordida a mi sándwich de atún.

-Si supongo será pronto.- se llevo su sándwich a la boca ocultando su rostro con el flequillo de su cabello.

La cena termino, después de ver mi programa favorito: misterios misteriosos de los misterios extraños, conversamos un rato mas, nuestra relación de hermanos había cambiado radicalmente desde que Zim partió y eso me causaba una gran calidez en el pecho, sin darme cuenta Gaz había caído rendida por el sueño quedando dormida en mi pecho, su flequillo tapaba la mitad de su rostro, con la una de mis manos aparte el cabello de su cara dejándome ver su faz por completo, sinceramente se veía hermosa.

-Dib.- murmuro entre sueños mi hermanita. La sangre se junto en mi rostro al observarla sonrojarse de forma violenta al pronunciar mi nombre. ¿Qué estará soñando? Me pregunte. Pensé en moverme pero no lo hice, no quería despertarla; me quede más tiempo observándola dormir, sus labios entreabiertos: carnosos, húmedos. Parecía que estaban llamándome, inconscientemente me acerque a ellos; lentamente, con suavidad, delicadamente intentando no despertarla…

-¿Qué tanto miras tarado?- su voz me saco de mis locas fantasías. ¿Qué estuve a punto de hacer? Por Saturno de verdad si estoy loco.

-Yo amm… nada… es que… tenias una basura… si eso una basura jeje.

-Solo porque estoy cansada te dejare vivir por ahora, me voy a dormir a mi habitación.- me dejo en el sillón principal de la sala con mis absurdos pensamientos, observe como se desaparecía dentro de su habitación.

-¡Por Saturno! Eso estuvo cerca.

-¡CALLATE DIB QUIERO DORMIR!- me tense al escucharla gritarme desde la segunda planta.

Decidí que yo también debería de ir a dormir, no teníamos clases el día siguiente por una junta de maestros o no sé qué, pero estaba cansado y mi cuerpo pedía descanso. Apague el televisor, subí a mi habitación, me quite la ropa quedando solo en bóxers; el calor era insoportable por lo que no quise mas ropa, deje la puerta abierta para que no acalorarme más, me adentre en mi cama listo para ir al mundo de los sueños.

La noche se adentro rápidamente, la luna entraba por mi ventana; nunca me molesto así que no le doy mucha importancia. El calor no cesaba, me sentía ahogar; gire un sinfín de veces en mi recinto tratando de escapar del calor; sin lograr nada, a ultimas de cuentas quede boca arriba. Volví a quedar dormido en esa posición.

Al pasar de los minutos sentí una presencia justo parada al lado de mi cama, intente levantarme pero me fue imposible; estaba atado de pies y manos. Gire mi rostro y pude observar de forma borrosa la silueta de Gaz.

-¡Gaz! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me tienes atado?- intente zafarme del amarre sin lograr nada.

-Silencio Dib, coopera si es que no quieres que papa se entere que intentaste; por milésima vez, revivir a los muertos.

-¿Qué intentas con esto Gaz?

-Nada, son cosas de chicas, ya te lo había dicho.- acerco sus manos a mi rostro colocando mis anteojos, fue de la forma en que pude observarla mejor; se veía preciosa: un bóxer de encaje negro con bordes morados a juego con un sostén del mismo color, su piel estaba prácticamente desnuda. Mi rostro fue apoderado por el tono carmesí que se hacía cada vez más notorio.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas? ¿No fuiste tú quien me llevo a comprar esta ropa?- se acerco a mí con malicia. Pude observar un extraño brillo en su mirada.

-Si… bueno eso… ¡GAZ! Suéltame de una vez. ¡Por Saturno! Soy tu hermano mayor debes obedecerme.

-Claro hermano.- se subió en mi abdomen, con la intención de desatar los amarres de mis manos, se inclino hacia el frente dándome el más esplendido panorama de sus pechos en mi cara.

-No alcanzo Dib, mejor comienzo por los pies.- se giro encima de mí, su trasero quedo pegado a mi cara y sus pechos chocaban en mi miembro, se estaba moviendo lascivamente; pude notar eso, se movía rítmicamente hacia delante y atrás, frotando su cuerpo con el mío. Sus movimientos lujuriosos despertaron a mi compañero dormido.

-Vaya Dib, al parecer alguien quiere atención.- llevo sus manos debajo de mis bóxers acariciando mi hombría.

-Ahh…Gaz no…ahhh! Espe…ra ahhh esto no ahhh esta…ahhh bien!- intente detenerla pero no pude hacer nada por estar atado.

-Coopera o veras.- me amenazo con el puño en el rostro.

Quedo nuevamente sentada frente a mí, se inclino y beso mis labios, intente resistirme, pero tomo con fuerza mi rostro obligándome a corresponderle, mordió mi labio inferior logrando que escapara un gemido de mi boca, cosa que aprovecho para introducir su lengua en mi cavidad bucal, estaba perdiendo ante mi hermanita. Dejo de besarme; bajo una vez más hacia mi miembro, lo saco de los bóxers y comenzó a chuparlo.

-Gaz! Ahhh no…ahh de verdad…ahhh asi no…ahh debe ser… ahhh! Somos hermanos!ahhh- por mucho que intentaba persuadirla, mis palabras lograban lo contrario.

-Exacto Dib, que mejor que experimentar con mi hermano.- se quito la ropa interior que llevaba puesta dejando al 100% su cuerpo desnudo, la luz de la luna le daba un brillo único, parecía toda una diosa. Me puso su trasero en mi cara.

-Lame mi entrada Dib.- me ordeno con firmeza.

-No lo hare.- respondí con seguridad.

-¿no lo harás?

-No.- respondí nuevamente.

-Tú lo pediste.- introdujo mi miembro en su boca, extasiando todo mi cuerpo, lo metía y sacaba con dureza, me sentía en la gloria; hasta que sentí un dolor punzante en el glande; estaba mordiéndolo.

-AAAAAHHHHH NOOOOO! Espera lo hare, está bien, lo hare!

-Eso es, buen chico.- regreso a su labor chupando mi pene, mientras yo lamia su vagina, el sabor de sus jugos era exquisito: un delicioso néctar dulce y embriagante. Comencé a perderme entre el exquisito sabor y el embriagante aroma de la piel de mi hermanita.

-Gaz suéltame por favor.- pedí una vez más con suplica en la voz.

-Está bien, llorón.- se bajo de mi cuerpo, comenzó a desatar los amarres de mis pies, continuo con los de las manos, me senté al estar libre de ataduras.

-Gracias Gaz.

-Si lo que sea.- me respondió con indiferencia.- que tengas pesadillas.- dio un par de pasos para tomar sus ropas, pero la detuve por el brazo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Esto aun no termina hermanita.- la tumbe en mi lecho, me posicione encima de ella, mis sentidos estaban perdidos lo único que quería era poseerla, hacerla mía. Tome sus pechos con ambas manos, los apretuje suavemente, lamia uno mientras al otro le pellizcaba el pezón, los gemidos de Gaz subían cada vez mas de tono, eso me excitaba mas.

-Dib…ahh…no tan…ahh…fuerte ahhhh!

-Fuiste tú quien lo pidió, ahora me toca a mi.- abrí sus piernas dejando al descubierto su feminidad, introduje mi rostro entre ellas, su vagina estaba empapada de la excitación, metí mi lengua en ella succionado ese delicioso néctar.

-Dib…ahhh…así…mas ahhh…ahhh!

-¿quieres mas eh? Bueno aquí va mas.- me coloque entre sus piernas, tome mi miembro con mis manos; introduje de tajo mi erecto pene. Gaz gimió de placer. La cordura había quedado tirada en el piso junto con la ropa de ambos; me adentre con fuerza en su cuerpo, una vez y otra y otra, adentro afuera adentro afuera, los senos firmes de mi hermanita rebotaban al compas de las embestidas brindadas por mi cuerpo, la tentación de tenerlos nuevamente me invadieron; los tomen entre mis manos estrujándolos, me sentía al borde de la locura, una descarga de electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo.

-¡DIIIIBBBB!

-¡AHHHHH GAAAAZZZZZ!

Un fuerte grito escapo de ambos indicándonos que habíamos llegado al clímax y tocado el cielo con la punta de los dedos, las finas uñas de Gaz se incrustaron en mi espalda dejando pequeñas marcas de ellas, el cansancio se apodero de mi cuerpo; caí rendido en su pecho, sus manos acariciaron mi cabello con dulzura.

-Mas te vale que no digas nada de esto.- me amenazo nuevamente con su puño en mi rostro.

-¡Por Saturno Gaz! Es imposible que le cuente a alguien con esas amenazas.

-Más te vale, llorón.

De vez en cuando Gaz me amenaza con decirle a Papa sobre mis experimentos si no le cumplo con sus caprichitos sexuales, pero no puedo quejarme; si es que no quiero que papa se entere de mis "experimentos".

**Bueno no sé, creo que hasta aquí llega. **

**La verdad no me convenzo mucho pero qué más da, si no les gusta opinen y si les gusta pues también XD. Sin más que decir me despido.**

**Hirano23.**


End file.
